Mobile Suit Gundam Solar Flare Remade
by 117Jorn
Summary: In Solar Century 82, the Earth Sphere Alliance is at War with the Principality of Noez. For three years the war has gone on, and now it is a stalemate. However, the ESA has plans to break the deadlock. Rated T, may up to M
1. TImeline

_**Authors Forward: I highly suggest playing 'Hoshi no Tobira' from Gundam SEED Stargazer when reading this. **_

_**AD 2020**__**- After much deliberation, the United Nations announces plans to colonize the Antarctic Continent. In a span of month's settlers from the United States of America, European Union, Russian Federation, Australia, and Asia move to colonize the Ice Continent. 13 dome cities are built under the ice using new, advanced thermal equipment, while on the surface, Solar Panels, and Power windmills that supply the cities' power are built. **_

_**AD 2022**__**-Kirch Bancroft is Born in the United States**_

_**AD 2035**__**- After 15 years, and after mining the unlimited amount of resources the settlers ask permission from the UN to Declare Independence. After a month of waiting, the UN permits the 13 districts to declare independence, and the United Republic of Anarctica is born.**_

_**AD 2040**__**- Political upheaval in Russia results in the formation of a new isolationist government. Contact with the Government seemingly fades away. The United States, as well as other member nations of the U.N fear the worst. **_

_**Loenov Noez Komarov is born in the Antarctic city New Manhattan. **_

_**AD 2042**__**- Several Middle Eastern Nations withdraw from the United Nations. **_

_**Through intelligence reports, North Korea and China were reported to be mustering military forces and creating weapons of war. **_

_**AD 2043**__**- World War III takes place after the President of the United States was assassinated by a Middle eastern Terrorist. Before the Terrorist was able to commit suicide, it was revealed that Russia was underhandedly aiding multiple terrorist organizations by providing illegal arms, and intelligence. Angered by this traitorous act and the assassination, America and its allies declare war upon Russia, and its allies of China, North Korea, and various Middle Eastern territories. Antarctica and Japan, however, remains Neutral in the war.**_

_**AD 2045**__**- Along with WWIII, ethnic and religious problems surface. These problems eventually escalate into several religious and ethnic mini-wars against various people. **_

_**AD 2047**__**- All out war ravages dozens of countries. Multiple countries are merged and reorganized. Constant fighting resulted in the deaths of millions of civilian and countless soldier casualties. During the war, new technologies are formally developed to create trump cards that could better the opposition. As a result of the ongoing war, the environment quickly starts to deteriorate. The remaining fossil fuels slowly becomes exhausted, leading to a fuel crisis. **__**The Antarctica Republic is unaffected by this, due to the vast amount of resources they have, except they leave the oil resources alone. Refugees begin flooding to Japan, and to the Antarctic Republic. During the War as the Anarctic Republic and Japan stayed neutral, they began making communications with each other, making a strong bond.**_

_**AD 2048**__**- **__**Nuclear missiles were employed by Russia, China, and North Korea near the frontlines of Central Asia, near the Kashmir region. Leading to the devastation of half the continent, resulting it in being uninhabitable for dozens of years to come. Millions die from the impact and others were affected by the resulting radiation.**_

_**The resulting shock of the devastation being wrought becomes apparent to all the leaders of Earth's countries. Peace Talks are immediately implemented after the bombing at Antarctica. The Bombing was officially called **__**"the Kashmir Apocalypse"**__** by the entire world.**_

_**AD 2048 to AD 2050**__**- Due to the high tensions still prevalent, Peace Talks were done carefully and over the course of several years. Little conflict was noted to have taken place. **_

_**AD 2051**__**- After dozens of peace talks, peace was finally agreed.**____**The previous national order has been radically changed, and new powers like the North American Federation, the East Asian Empire, and the Republic of Eurasia, have emerged. Other Nations such as the Equatorial Union, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the United States of South America, the Allied States of Africa, and the Kingdom of Kurdistan are also formed.**__** However, due to the previous war and its ending results, tensions still run high but a door for the brighter future remains.**_

_**AD 2052**__**-the UN **__**announces a new space development program. Construction of the first O'Neil Cylinder (Island 3) type space colony at Lagrange point 1. The United Republic of Antarctica immediately follows suit with it's own Homestead-Class cylinder type colony at Lagrange point 4. Construction of the Lunar city Aristoteles begins.**_

_**The North American Federation establishes the Federal Space Force (FSF). The Republic of Eurasia, and The United Republic of Antarctica, follow suit.**_

_**AD 2054/S.C 01**__**-The First O'Neil Cylinder space station is completed. A few months later, the first Homestead space colony is completed in L4, this is received with great celebration as the first immigrants arrive days after it's completion. Work resumes on building more of these colonies. A new invention, the Exo-Frame suit, is pressed into service. The world now adapts the Solar Century (SC) calendar. **_

_**S.C 02**__**- The Lunar City, Aristoteles is completed.**_

_**Antarctica announces plans to build a Mass Driver on East Falkland Island off the South American coast, in order to cut down construction time of colonies. This is received with admiration, envy, and even jealousy by a few of the other nations, because the Antarctic was first to think of a Mass Driver. Before the announcement, the Antarctic Republic asked permission from the USSA to annex the Island, and even paid billions worth of resources to obtain them, which the USSA warmly received because of the bad economyit had at the time. The Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Equatorial Union, the kingdom of Kurdistan, the Independent Japanese Empire, and the Allied States of Africa, also announce their full support of the construction of the Mass Driver.**_

_**S.C 05**__**- Loenov Komarov moves from New Manhattan, too the Antarctic Homestead colony Cincinnati. **_

_**S.C 06**__**- Construction on the Eurasian Bernal Sphere Type Colonies at L2 begin. **_

_**S.C 08**__**-**__** After six long years, the East Falklands Mass Driver is completed, celebrations erupt in the Antarctic, as well as the Nations who supported the program. The Nations soon cement a relationship that will come in handy in the future.**_

_**S.C 11**__**- Construction of the Habilis Mass Driver begins on the shore of Lake Victoria.**_

_**During this time the DSSD or Deep Space Survey Division is established by the UN.**_

_**S.C 13**__**-Loenov and Kirch move too the L2 Colony cluster too assist in their construction, where they meet for the first time.**_

_**S.C 15**__**- Construction of the Bernal Sphere Colonies in L2 are completed. Construction of additional colonies continue.**_

_**S.C 17**__**- Habilis Mass Driver Complete. **_

_**S.C 21**__**- The 4 Vesta Asteroid is dragged into Lunar Orbit, along with many other smaller asteroids, to act as building material for future colonies and other needs.**_

_**S.C 23**__**- Construction of Valhalla, the Kingdom of Scandinavia's first colony, begins in L3.**_

_**S.C 24**__**- Japanese Empire begins construction of the Kyushu Mass Driver to mark the beginning of their own space program. The Antarctica, along with Scandinavia, Kurdistan, the USSA, and Africa give their full support to the Japanese.**_

_**S.C 26**__**- Loenov Komarov **__**begins to propagate his philosophy of Colon-ism (the belief the colonies should be treated as sovereign nations). **_

_**S.C 27**__**- **__**Kirch Bancroft marries Lacus Fra**_

_**S.C 30**__**- The North American Federation establishes a lunar base in the Ptolemaeus Crater, drawing international condemnation, Antarctica most of all, and unveils it's first series of Mobile Armors. Earth's major powers begin a arms race.**_

_**In response to this, construction begins on a Military Defense Station, by the United Republic of Antarctica. **_

_**S.C 31**__**- The Kyushu Mass Driver is complete. Almost immidiatly afterwards Japan begins construction of their first colonies at L4 with Antarctica. **_

_**S.C 33**__**- **__**Loenov announces the his concept for a new type of space colony, and construction of these new colonies begins. This project is funded mainly by the North American Federation, the Republic of Eurasia, the United Republic of Antarctica, and the East Asian Empire. The new L2 colony cluster is to be managed by representatives of these sponsor nations, although, Anarctica is opposed to the idea of the sponsor-nations running the new colonies, but their complaint is overruled.**_

_**Construction on Valhalla is complete.**_

_**S.C 37**__**- Construction on the Villa Verde Defense Station is complete. This causes concern for the Atlantic Federation, but the President of the United Republic of Antarctica assures it is to protect it's interests and citizens from pirates, who have been causing trouble, nothing more.**_

_**S.C 40**__**-**____**The first ten new space colonies of the L2 cluster are completed. These colonies, dubbed as Noez Hourglass Types, are intended to serve as large-scale production sites. **_

_**S.C 42**__**- Loenov and his supporters respectfully ask for independence from the earth governments. Though Antarctica and Japan are supportive of the idea, however, the North American Federation and its own allies refuse. This act angers the Antarctic, who was in similar shoes as the L2 Colonies were so many years ago. **_

_**S.C 45**__**- Dispite being refused independence, Loenov continues spreading his belief, and his recently proposed 'Newtype' theory. In his Theory, he proposes that **__**mankind was destined to leave the Earth for space, where they would evolve into a new stage of evolution, called the **__**Newtype**__**. **_

_**This philosophy was accepted by many people to the point that it became superstition, and it became a name for those with strange and exceptional abilities.**_

_**One such believer, was an Engineer who researched into new power systems, and was one of the creators of the new Solar Power Generation system used on the colonies, and in several ships. His name was Clavius Vieta. **_

_**S.C 47**__**- Growing ever resentful of the other sponsor-nations treatment of the L2 colonies, and fearing war may be on the horizon, the President of Antarctica calls the leaders of the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Equatorial Union, the Kingdom of Kurdistan, the Allied States of Africa, the IJE, and the USSA to a secret meeting in the Colony of New Philadelhpia. There, they discuss the conditions of the looming crisis ahead. For a week, the leaders talked, and finally Antarctica proposes the formation of an alliance of nations, if the need should arise. The President of the USSA, unfortunately, but respectfully, declines the offer. While the Princess of Kurdistan, wasn't sure if an alliance is what her people would want or needed at the time, so she as well backed down from the offer. But kept it in mind.**_

_**S.C. 50**__**- In order to obtain autonomy and trading independence for the L2 Colonies, Loenov Komarov and**__** Kirch Bancroft**__** form the political organization known as the Noez Underground Alliance. They begin working to abolish food production restrictions and secure self-defense rights for L2, but the North American Federation, the more aggressive of the Sponsor Nations, suppress their efforts.**_

_**S.C. 53**__**- Kirch Bancroft begins to become angered by the North American's treatment of their colonies, and believes that action may be required. Loenov, however, still believes that there is a way for a peaceful way fro them too have independence. **_

_**S.C. 54**__** - Clavius Vieta comes too Loenov about his 'Newtype Theory'. He explains too Loenov in secret that he has a theory on how too accelerate the 'Awakening' of Newtype's. What his plans were, no one knows other than Loenov himself, who agreed and began secretly funding his newly established operations at the Stanford torus-type space colony 'Hope' at L5.**_

_**S.C. 56**__**-Construction on the new Ring world-type colonies begins at L2. In theory, it is believed that these colonies can hold billions of citizens. **_

_**S.C 57**__**-**__** The L2 Colonies become major sources of Earth's energy and manufactured goods. The Sponsor-Nations continue to reap ever greater benefits, and impose ever heavier quotas on the L2 colonies. Meanwhile, other nations, including the Antarctic Republic, grow ever increasingly resentful of the Sponsor-Nations monoply profits.**_

_**S.C 60**__**- The L2 Energy Production Department is destroyed by terrorism from an unknown faction. The L2 Representatives proposes a temprorary suspension of exports, but the Sponsor-Nations, much to the chagrin of the Antarctic Republic, reject the suggestion, sending L2 into a severe energy crisis. When L2 engineers start carrying out coordinated acts of sabotage, the Sponsor-Nations respond by threatening the colonies with their fleet of Mobile Armors. Antarctica responded that it will cease all exports of valuable resources if the Sponsor-Nations dont stop their intimidating maneuvers.**_

_**Within the L2 coloniess, the calls for Autonomy grow louder. **__**Loenov Komarov**__** and Kirch Bancroft become leaders of a Supreme Council faction which seeks independence from the Sponsor-Nations. Research into the military applications of mobile suits begins. Antarctica's Intelligence Office catches on to this with interest and plants agents within the project.**_

_**S.C 63**__**- **__**Clavius Vieta contacts **__**Loenov that he may have made a breakthrough on his research. However, before Loenov could see for himself what he meant, the Hope colony was attacked by unknown Terrorists. The colony was rendered uninhabitable, Clavius went missing, presumed dead, and the Data concerning his Project was also gone.**__**.**_

_**S.C 65**__**- The first prototype Mobile Suit is secretly rolled**_ _**out, however the planted Antarctican Agents send data back to the homeland along with a second prototype, built in secret, for further study. The Alliance steps up it's activites and attracts more sympathizers. **_

_**S.C 67**__**- The ZGTF-100 Zaku, the first fully functional mobile suit is completed. A section of Daikun City is secretly converted and begins producing Mobile Suits. Loenov was oppose too the idea of mobile suits, however, Kirch said that they were 'just in case'. As such, the Lagrange Point 2 Colonies formed the 'Noez Militia'**_

_**Meanwhile in the Antarctic Republic Colony, Castleguarde, the Liberty Electronics Inc. builds the Self-Defense Forces first combat Mobile Suit, the TMSF-081 Patriot.**_

_**S.C 68**__**- **__**Loenov Komarov**__** is elected chairman of the Supreme Council. The Noez Supreme Council, now dominated by supporters of their independence, votes to autonomy and trade independence it's highest priority. The Sponsor-Nations respond with a show of armed force, but the l2 colonies carry out a military expansion of their own, and a standoff ensues. During this, many began calling the L2 Colonies the Republic of Noez.**_

_**Chairman Komarov makes secret arrangements with imports of food and exports of manufactured goods with the United States of South America, the Oceania Union, the Allied States of Africa, the kingdom of Kurdistan, and the United Republic of Antarctica. **_

_**Mandlebrot Incident**__**- A food convoy from the United States of South America, under the protection of the Antarctic 3rd Fleet, en route to L2, comes under attack by an Atlantic Federation Task Force. Three transports and one Antarctic **__Lewis__**-Class destroyer, the **__ARS-Clark__**, are destroyed. During this incident, the Antarctican Military deploy their Mobile Suits for the first time. News of the Antarctic's Mobile Suits spreads, and shocks the entire Earth Sphere, including L2, as they wondered how the United Republic of Antarctica started building Mobile Suits and for how long, for they knew this was no mere coincidence. The Council Government in New Manhattan having no knowlegde of this, orders a explanation from Liberty Electronics and the Intelligence Department. Their reply was that with the deteriorating situation right now, the Republic must be prepared for anything. **_

_**In response to the Mandlebrot Incident, Kirch then sends agents to find out how Antarctica found out about their MS project and how long they've been producing Mobile Suits.**_

_**S.C 69**__**- The first Ring World Type Colonies are Completed, the first being christened 'Genesis' witch would soon become the Capital of the L2 colonies. The Ring world colonies are not only large enough too house entire cities, but also dozens of agricultural settlements, and near perfect natural earth-like environments and weather patterns. They soon begin Decomissioning their aging Bernal Sphere colonies in favor for the Ring worlds, selling them for scrap, refitting them for other uses, or selling them too other nations for their own uses. **_

_**The sponsor nations, determined to prevent them from producing their own food begin intimidation maneuvers. At this point, Noez and it's mobile suit forces make their combat debut, overwhelming Earth's Mobile Armors and driving the forces of the Sponsor-Nations out of their air-space.**_

_**S.C 70**__**- The North American Federation sees the usefulness in mobile suits, and quickly begins their own development project. However, they rushed their first ones, hence the MBS-01 Yeti was created as a cheap knock-off of the Zaku Though the Yeti is variable in uses, and slightly faster in space combat, the Zaku and Patriot are far Superior too the Yeti, and its sister all-ground-use MBS-02 'Sasquatch'. However dispite this, The Federation continues production of the Yeti's and Sasquatch's. Many of these suits, due too their cheap production and purchase costs, end up in the militaries of Kurdistan and Africa, as well as several terrorist and pirate groups.**_

_**After the death of the old Emperor of the East Asian Empire, the new Emperor, Dai Shun, proclaimed that he will 'Reunify' All of East Asia. As such, be begins an armed invasion of Japanese controlled Manchuria, followed by North and South Korea, and utilizing the MBS-01 Yeti and MBS-02 Sasquatch in his forces. **_

_**Because of this, Japan declares war with the East Asian Empire. Using mobile suits from Antarctica, they managed to repel the East Asian's invasion of the Japanese homeland, and reclaimed Korea, Manchuria, and Sakhalin. The War overall lasted for most of S.C 70, and at its end, the war was called the Oriental Rim War. **_

_**S.C 71**__**- **__**Loenov Komarov dies from unknown causes (possibly assassination), but Kirch Bancroft claims that Loenov declared that he named himself as his Successor. However many supporters of Loenov, believed that Kirch may have killed him. **_

_**Kirch Bancroft declares himself sovereign and establishes the Principality of Noez. Loenov Komarov's followers are purged, and his children are presumed dead.**_

_**The Noez Militia is drastically expanded, and becomes the Noez Military Forces (NMF)**_

_**S.C 72**__**-**__** Captain James Cutter of the North American Federation's 12**__**th**__** Fleet recognizes the mobile suit's effectiveness in space combat, due to the Antarctic Republic's and Noez's Mobile Suit Forces, and proposes the development of the "G-Series". Cutter's proposal is rejected by his superiors, but some of them provide assistance so that the project can proceed in secret. Unbeknownst to them, an Antarctic agent is part of Cutter's research staff and sends a report to his superiors, they order him to keep watch on the project. **_

_**S.C 73**__**- **_

_**The American Declaration**__**- The North American Federation announces the formation of the Earth Sphere Alliance. Knowing that this so-called Alliance could mean trouble, President Stella Maine of Antarctica, calls upon the leaders of the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the IJE, The ASA, and the Equatorial Union, to meet at the East Falkland Mass Driver, in South America.**_

_**2.8- **__**The East Falkland Declaration**__**- The Antarctic Republic, Kingdom of Scandinavia, Allied States of Africa, Independent Japanese Empire, and the Equatorial Union form an alliance, each having similar roles to stay neutral and independent. In this moment, the Independent State Allied Force (ISAF) is formally announced. The militaries of these nations are integrated, and the Allies, as they would be called, control three Mass Drivers, one in East Falkland, one in Japan, and one in Africa. In space they have the Japanese, Antarctican Naval Space Fleets, and the fledgling KOS Fleet, 46 space colonies, and The Villa Verde Space Station. This shocks the world, including the North American Federation.**_

_**S.C 75**__**- Noez begins the development of several new mobile suit production facilities.**_

_**S.C 76**__**- Anticipating an Invasion, Noez begins development of ground-use mobile suits. Antarctica and the ISAF follows suit and begins development of Ground-use Patriots and more.**_

_**S.C 78**__**-**__** Kirch Bancroft dies of natural cause, and states in his will that his son, Dorsa Bancroft, shall succeed him. Dorsa shortly after declares a state of national mobilization. His forces are divided into his Space Assault/Defense forces commanded by his twin brother Sinus, and a mobile assault force lead by his own wife.**_

_**S.C 79**__**- The Earth Sphere War begins on January 12**__**th**__** Solar Century 79. The Principality of Noez declares war upon the Earth Sphere Federation, immediately attacking its colonies on the moon, the lunar Colony of Aristoteles is captured in just one week of fighting, along with countless other cities. **_

_**1.27**__**-The battle of Lagrange 1 takes place. The Noez 18**__**th**__** fleet clashes with the ESA's 3**__**rd**__** fleet nearby the L1 Colony Cluster. The ESA deployed Nuclear Weapons, as did Noez. When the battle ended, most of the L1 Colonies were destroyed with most of their populations, ranging too the total casualty rate being around 750,000, most of witch being civilian colonies being caught in the crossfire. During the battle, Zar Hellfury single-handedly sinks Five ESA Battleships, one Super Space Carrier, and countless smaller ships and Yeti's. Gaining his nick-name as the Devil of Mendeleev. **_

_**1.30**__**- After the massive losses of life in the one battle, both sides call for a cease fire and both sides of the war meet at Antarctica, much like Russia and America did so many years ago. Though the war goes on, the Antarctic Treaty forbids the use of Nuclear, or Biological weapons in the war. **_

_**2.4**__**- Noez forms an Earth Attack Force, lead by Isaev Bancroft, the son of Dorsa Bancroft. The following month, Isaev begins a series of drop operations around North America, Eurasia, and other nations with the ESA. **_

_**3.7**__**- ESA forces launch an armed invasion of the United States of South America in order too gain their Mass Driver. The Panama Spaceport is seized by force and the ESA annexes the South American Continent. **_

_**Before the NAF could even think of gaining the Falklands as well, the USSA president ordered all troops in the Falkland Islands to surrender to ISAF forces stationed there. **_

_**In reponse to the invasion and the forced annexation of South America, ISAF deploys troops, and two new models of Mobile Suits, based solely on Ground Combat, to the Falkland Islands to protect the East Falkland Spaceport and it's Mass Driver.**_

_**3.8**__**- Noez launches two full-scale invasions, one being at Victoria too claim its Mass Driver, the other launched an invasion of England. The England Invasion was a success, however the attempt too capture the Victorian Mass Driver fails.**_

_**4.10- The Raid of Oratorio- Noez forces lead by Victor Amsel attacks North America directly, and landed forces at Oratorio Canada. During the battle, Victor used heavy weaponry against the city, killing most of the inhabitants. Among the casualties was Ryu Hisanaga's known family. **_

_**4.11- After the raid, Dorsa awards Victor for his actions in demoralizing the ESA, witch is received by Ryu Hisanaga, who is enraged by this. He, as well as his squadron 'The Falcon Team' lead by Yuna Falcon, then launch too attack Noez directly using their customized Yeti's, and Ryu's Captured Noez prototype mobile suit, the ZGTF-X00 'The X'. During the battle, known as 'The Dragon's Warpath', nearly the whole Noez 18**__**th**__** space fleet is wiped out by the team, with most casualties from Ryu himself. Only after the arrival of Ashir Asuka, Alayas Bancroft, and Zar Hellfury, did the Falcon Team retreat, with Ryu Swearing one day he will kill Victor. **_

_**4.12**__**-The ESA begins the Titan Project **_

_**5.15**__**- The MBS-04 Yeti Kai, a more advance variant too the original Yeti, is put into production. This mobile suit, armed with slightly better weapons, prove too hold on its own much better against a Zaku that the original Yeti.**_

_**6.17**__**- **__**The first Battle of Kyshatrya**__**- The Earth Sphere Alliance's 5th and 6th Fleets set out from the Najada Asteroid base in L1 to attack the Noez homeland, but the Noez forces intercept in the vincinity of the Resource Sattelite, Kyshatrya. **_

_**8.3- Noez begins an offensive whose ultimate target is the Najada Asteroid base. A Noez base is established in the Lorentz Crater, and the moon is divided along what becomes known as the Grimaldi Front. **_

_**9.22- Noez's campaign to capture terrestial bases begins in earnest. Using the England Base as a staging area, Noez launches an invasion of the Mediterranean Region near Europe and Kurdistan.**_

_**9.25- Noez and ESA forces begin fighting in Kurdistan for the Oil Resources in the region, as well as control for the Mass Driver built in former Iran. The Kingdom of Kurdistan is forced too fight both sides of the war.**_

_**11.30- The Battle of Bagdad- Noez ground forces defeat a massive ESA tank/Mobile suit corps at Bagdad Iraq, and George Mason earns the nickname "The Desert Wolf" for his exploits in this battle. It is here that the true inferiority of the Yeti and Sasquatch have against Noez's Zaku Series. Corner industries begins work on the Titan series using captured tech from Noez mobile suits.**_

_**12.24- The Christmas Massacre- The battle of the Lomonosov crater, one of the ESA's last two Footholds on the moon. The ESA looses its 3rd Fleet, but is able to use a 'Cyclopes' system, a microwave energy superweapon based off of the same technology used too heat Antarctica's cities under the ice,, to wipe out the Noez forces. Many ESA forces are also sacrificed in the process. **_

_**ISAF officials are shocked and disgusted that the Alliance could use such a System that was based off of their own system used to build cities under ice-covered landscapes, not used as a weapon to kill not only Noez soldiers, but the unfortunate Alliance troops that were sacrificed as well.**_

_**S.C 80- The first of the Titan Series begins too be deployed in limited production too test their use. During the course of this year, no major battles occur with the exceptions of:**_

_**5.12- The battle of the Mediterranean Sea- a large naval battle between Noez forces and Eurasia begins. It is in this battle Noez deploys its aquatic mobile suit the UMW-150 Zanog. The battle ends with Noez victory, and they gain control of Crate island, and begin an operation too take all of Southern Europe. **_

_**9.4- Operation: Judgment- Though the exact details of the battle are unknown, what is released too the public was that rogue Noez forces took one of their abandoned Bernal Sphere colonies, and set it on a collision course with the Earth, originally aimed at the ESA's military headquarters at Oahu, Hawaii. However the colony drop goes off course, and impacts against Manila, the capital of the Philippine islands. Killing 891,557 people. The ISAF state that if another Colony Drop is used by either side, it would declare war upon the responcible nation. Noez replied too this by executing most of the surviving soldiers who participated in the attack, since it was reportedly not funded by Noez, and Dorsa says that he is regeatful such an act went about without his knowing. However, rumors that he had funded the attack, continued to spread.**_

_**10.5- the ESA begins their operations too break through Noez's forces on the moon, and begins a push using their last lunar base, Timokharius as a staging point. The operation takes place at Noez Lunar Defense zone B7R, otherwise known, as the Round Table. During the first few months of the battle, several aces are born. John Cypher, the Demon Lord of the Round Table, and Ryu Hisanaga, the Dragon of the Round Table, are just two examples. However, During the battle, more than half of the Falcon Team, including Yuna Falcon, Ryu's Fiancée, are K.I.A. Ryu, in anger, manages too take out 1/3 of Noez's forces at B7R before being forced too retreat due too his X unit being low on energy. The Round Table remains under Noez hands to this day.**_

_**A month after the battle, Ryu Hisanaga Disappears. No one knows for sure of his exact whereabouts, but the X, his captured mobile suit, was given too John Cypher. **_

_**S.C 81**__**- The fighting comes to an end. Both sides cease major military operations, and although small skirmishes continue on Earth, as well as in space, the overall war comes to a stalemate. However, battles for control of the colonies between the Earth and Noez continues too heat up, with many colonies being Captured, Damaged, or worse. As such, the ISAF create the Volunteer Outfit called the Independent State & Colony Defense Forces, otherwise known as the ISCDF. Technically, a Privately armed force created for the defense of the colonies, they be under ISAF jurisdiction or not.**_

_**The Mobile Suit project proposed by Commodore Cutter, now commander of the Earth Sphere Alliance's 12**__**th**__** Fleet is reexamined. With the assistance of Bushido industries on orders from the Noble Numukaze family, development of the G-Series, begin in earnest at Aube space colony. This was under an agreement that the ESA would share what they knew about beam weaponry they have captured from Noez, and share it with them. As long as the ESA gained at least two of the produced mobile suits.**_

_**Bushido was completely aware that they were being shadowed by Liberty Electronics, thanks to the information provided by the agent in Cutter's staff, as well as Bushido itself, as it steals G-Series data for it's own projects. In addition, a third, more secret project is started at Aube.**_

_**Construction on the Mobile Assault Ship 'Dark Colossus' begins, unknown that its production is being copied, and the ISAF begins creating its own Mobile Assault Ship.**_

_**4.13- Bushido and Liberty Electronics secretly begin construction of a new class of warship, the Morningstar-Class, they also begin development of the Cavalier project, based on the G-Series, in the Castleguarde Colony.**_

_**6.20- **_

_**Kyle Matsutani, and Arleen Bettany, now Senior LTs, are assigned to the Harkin Team under the command of Lt. Commander Joseph Nicolas-Harkin. The two are sent incognito as new students attending the Morgenroete Technical College, it is there they meet their old friends Jordan Takeo, and Matthew Takeo, as they are attending the same college as them. **_

_**12.31- The New Year Incindent- On New Year's Eve, a North American Federation naval fleet patrolling the area around the Falklands is detected by patrol boats of the ISAF 1st Antarctic Patrol Group 15 miles from the West Falkand shoreline. Fearing the boats are on a "torpedoe run", the Commdore of the Alliance Fleet panickly orders his ships to fire on the underarmed boats. Two of the boats are sunk, and 7 ISAF sailors lose their lives. This incident provokes outrage in the Antarctic homeland, and ISAF as a whole, the President of the Federation apologizes for the incident and the officer responsible for the whole fiasco is demoted and relieved of combat duty.**_

_**S.C- 82- 1.15- Activity in the Kurdistan Theater increases. Noez attacks the Afif spaceport in Former Saudi Arabia. Being so close to their territory in Africa, the ISAF council orders increased border patrols along all borders with Earth Sphere Alliance Nations, as well their space territories.**_

_**1.20- 7 GAT-X Series, two of them built in secret apart from the original plan, are secretly rolled out in Aube.**_

_**1.21-The Morningstar and 10 Cavalier Mobile Suits are secretly rolled out and soon leave Castleguarde to pick up the 2 prototypes from Aube.**_

_**1.22- a small fleet of one **_**Johnston-**_**class Escort Destroyer, and one **_**Jackson-**_**Class Battle Cruiser, launch from the 12**__**th**__** fleet to Aube too pick up their share of the Project, bringing the last two known members of the Falcon Team, John Cypher and Naomi Taka, with them. However, they are unaware that the ESA plans on 'Covering up' Aube so that once they gain their two prototypes, they will cause a meltdown of the colonies reactor, destroying it along with the 10,000 inhabitants. These orders are intercepted by the ISAF, and order the Morningstar and its fleet too double-time their speed too reach Aube, and evacuate the colony before its too late.**_

_**1.23- The Afif Spaceport falls.**_

_**1.24- The Asuka Team, under the command of the White Knight Ashir Asuka, finish fighting in L4, and leaving after the releaf force arrives. However, on their way back they receive a transmission of a small Noez fleet engaging two ESA ships en route too Aube, accompied by the Demon Lord and Marksman of the round table. Ashir orders the fleet too withdraw too join with his force, and too follow them just outside of their sensor range.**_

_**1.25- Now...**_


	2. Gundam Page

TCMS-099 X-Ignited  
>Unit type: Custom High Mobility Attack-use Mobile Suit<br>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range Unknown; DRAGOON System; 360 Degree Pananormic Cockpit; Holographic Sniper Camera<br>Fixed Armaments: 2 x 65mm multi barrel CIWS mounted in head  
>1 x Type 3 Mushashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand carried in use<br>1 x MA-3A Beam rifle with Beam Bayonet, mounted on lower back, hand carried in use  
>1 x Shield, mounted on left arm, two beam sabers attached to the underside<br>8 x DRAGOON Heat Fang units, mounted on upper back in each Vernier, 4 x each per Vernier  
>Optional Armaments: Beam Sniper Rifle<br>Appearance: Similar to the Gundam Full Vernian "Zephyranthes"

Colors: black with woodland green joints and a red X on the chest

Info: The X-Ignited was the Mobile Suit built by Ryu Hisanaga during his time at Aube. He built this machine for the sole purpose too protect his friends and his home if the need were to arise. It was based off of data from his old mobile suit, the X now piloted by John Cypher, and the G-Project Mobile Suits.

* * *

><p>GAT-X001 Hero<p>

Unit type: Prototype Close-Quarter/General Purpose Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact ARC Reactor, power output rating unknown<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 22000 Meters;  
>Fixed Armaments: 2 x 75mm multi barrel CIWS mounted in head<br>2 x Beam Sabers, mounted behind Shoulders, hand-carried when in use

6 x Beam Daggers, mounted on hips, hand-carried when in use, can carry three in one hand at once;

Optional Armaments:Shield mounted on left forearm; 'Exia Kai II' Sword/Rifle, mounted on right forearm, hand-carried when in use;  
>Appearance: Looks like the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, only the arms and legs look a bit more like the GN-001REII Gundam Exia's. The SwordRifle is from the Exia, and the shield is from the Wing Gundam

Colors: White limbs and head, blue torso, and shoulders, golden V head crest.

Info: The GAT-X001 'Hero' was one of the two mobile suits at Aube that was equipped with an ARC Reactor, and was the only one that was already 100% Completed out of the two. It was designed as a Close-to-mid range combat mobile suit. The Beam Daggers have a self-destruct feature that can be activated after throwing them.

* * *

><p>GAT-X106 Warrior<p>

Unit type: Prototype General Purpose Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating 34800 kW<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 22000 Meters;  
>Fixed Armaments: 2 x 75mm multi barrel CIWS mounted in head<p>

2 x 'Shorty' beam rifles, mounted on hips, hand-carried when in use

2 x 9.1 Meter Anti-Ship Swords, mounted on flight pack, hand-carried when in use;  
>Optional Fixed Armaments: Integrated Weapon Shields, includes: Missile shield (4x missile pods, 5x Hydra-class missiles per pod); 'Trikeros' Shield (50mm high-energy beam rifle; beam saber; lancer darts); 'Scylla' shield ('Scylla' 580 mm energy cannon); Combine Shield (1 x 30mm 6-barrel Gatling Cannon, 1 x Midas Messier Beam Boomerang), mounted on left forearm<p>

Optional Armaments: 57mm High-energy beam rifle;

Appearance: Looks like the GAT-X105E Strike E with the IWSP Striker pack hardwired, but minus the Rail cannons.

Colors: Grey limbs and head, blue torso, and shoulders, Golden V head crest.

Info: The Warrior was created with the idea of interchangeable weapons to fit different needs on the battlefield. Hence the Integrated Weapons Shield system was created onto the Warrior.

* * *

><p>GAT-X002 Monster<p>

Unit type: Prototype Heavy Assault/General Purpose Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact Tau ARC Reactor, power output rating unknown<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 22000 Meters;  
>Fixed Armaments: 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted on back skirt, hand-carried when in use, can form duel-bladed beam saber;<p>

2 x Palm-mounted beam cannons;

Shield, mounted on left forearm, contains 4 x DRAGOON shield bits

Optional Armaments: 1 x Mega Particle Rifle  
>Appearance: Looks like the GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron, but with the head and shoulders of the CB-001 1 Gundam.<p>

Colors: Black limbs and head with red trimming.

Info: The GAT-X002 Monster was the second Mobile Suit from Aube equipped with an ARC Reactor, and is the brother unit too the X001 Hero. However, when the Monster was taken, it was only 95% Complete. Though it had all of its armaments and equipment, its ARC Reactor was incomplete, hence it could not self-generate the ARC Particles like the Hero could. The Monster's ARC Reactor became a Tau ARC Reactor.

* * *

><p>GAT-X101 Paladin<p>

Unit type: Prototype Close Quarter Attack Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating 2518 kW<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 13200 Meters;  
>Fixed Armaments: 2 x Beam Sabers, mounted on back, hand-carried when in use;<p>

2 x Katar's, mounted on knees, hand-carried when in use;

1 x Long Sword, mounted on left waste, hand-carried when in use;

1 x Short Sword, mounted on right waste, hand-carried when in use;

Optional Armaments: 1 x Buster Sword  
>Appearance: Looks like the GN-00007S 00 Gundam Seven Swords, but with the GN-001 Exia's head.

Colors: Aqua Blue Torso, Shoulders, and knees, White face and limbs

Info: The GAT-X101 Paladin is one of the most Unique of the Gundam units of the Aube G-Project. It posseses no Long-Range weapons, but has a total of seven different Swords, forming the 'Seven Swords' system on the Paladin.

* * *

><p>GAT-X201 Samurai<p>

Unit type: Prototype Close Quarter & long range assault Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating 2518 kW<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 13200 Meters;  
>Fixed Armaments: "Scylla" 580mm Multi-Phase cannon, mounted on chest;<p>

2 x "Armor Schneider" Anti-Armor knives, mounted in hips, hand-carried when in use;

2 x "Midas Messier" Beam Boomerangs, mounted on shoulders, hand-carried when in use;

Optional Fixed Armaments: 2 x "Schwert Gewher" anti-ship swords, mounted on back, hand-carried when in use;

2 x "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon, mounted on back;

"Kaefer Zwei" 115mm Duel Ram Shield cannon, mounted on left forearm;

Optional Armaments: "Todesblock" 337mm plasma-sabot bazooka; 57mm high-energy beam rifle;  
>Appearance: They look like the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity, however they can switch between the swords or the cannons of either the Sword Calamity, or the X131 Calamity.<p>

Colors:

Unit 1- Red With Orange Trimming

Unit 2- Dark Green with Orange Trimming

Info: There were actually two GAT-X201 Samurai Units constructed at Aube. Unit 1, and Unit 2. One fell into the hands of Noez, while the other was gained by the ISCDF.

* * *

><p>GAT-X308 Wolverine<p>

Unit type: Prototype Transformable Assault Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating 2518 kW<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 15100 Meters;  
>Fixed Armaments: 2 x 75mm CIWS, mounted on head;<p>

2 x Beam Sabers, mounted on hips, hand-carried when in use;

MA mode: 2 x MA-81R Beam Assault Cannons, mounted on shoulders; 2 x 'Griffon' beam blades, mounted on back wings;

Optional Fixed Armaments: MMI-RS1 Mobile Shield, mounted on left forearm in MS mode, mounted on chest in MA mode;

Optional Armaments: High-energy beam rifle  
>Appearance: Looks like the ZGMF-X88S Gaia<p>

Colors: Blue with Orange trimming

Info: The Wolverine was the First Transformable mobile suit from Aube. It focuses on Land combat, and close-mid range attacks.

* * *

><p>GAT-X309 Shark<p>

Unit type: Prototype Transformable Amphibious Assault Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating 2518 kW<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 15100 Meters;  
>Fixed Armaments: 2 x 75mm CIWS, mounted on head;<p>

2 x Beam Daggers, mounted in knees, hand-carried when in use;

1 x "Scylla" 580mm Multi-Phase cannon, mounted on chest;

4 x High-speed Torpedo launchers, mounted in shoulder shields, usable in both modes;

2 x Duel RAIL cannons, mounted on shield;

2 x Triple Beam Cannon, mounted on each shield;

MA mode: M1017 Baleena Kai Beam Cannons, mounted on back;

Optional Armaments: Beam Lance  
>Appearance: Looks like the ZGMF-X31S Abyss<p>

Colors: Blue with Darker Blue trimming

Info: The Second transformable mobile suit from Aube. The Shark was created for the purpose mostly for Amphibious assault purposes. However it is just as effective in space as it is in the water. However the unit was not 100% Finished until after the attack on Aube.

* * *

><p>GAT-X310 Falcon<p>

Unit type: Prototype Transformable Areal Attack Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating 2518 kW<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 15100 Meters;  
>Fixed Armaments: 2 x 75mm CIWS, mounted on head;<p>

2 x Beam Sabers, mounted on hips, hand-carried when in use;

MA mode: 4 x 75mm CIWS, mounted on nose; 2 x Beam Assault cannons; 2 x 'firefly' missile launchers;

Optional Fixed Armaments: Shield, armed with 75mm CIWS guns, mounted on left forearm

Optional Armaments: High-energy beam rifle  
>Appearance: Looks like the ZGMF-X24S Chaos<p>

Colors: Dark Green with Lighter green trimming

Info: The Falcon is the third Transformable unit from Aube, only this one focuses on Air-born assaults.

* * *

><p>GAT-X210 Devastator<p>

Unit type: Prototype heavy assault Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating 2518 kW<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 20000 Meters; Hoverjet leg thrusters  
>Fixed Armaments: 2 x 75mm CIWS, mounted on head;<p>

2 x Beam Saber, stored in wrist armor, hand-carried in use;

2 x 120mm Machine Cannon, fire-linked, mounted on shoulders;

2 x 88mm Gatling Cannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso;

2 x 320mm 3-tube Homing Missile Launcher, mounted in shoulders;

2 x 12-tube 220mm Micro Missile Launcher, mounted on legs;

Optional Fixed Armaments: 75mm Double Beam Gatling Gun with Shield, fire-linked, mounts over left forearm;

Optional Armaments:

Appearance: Looks like the XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai, but with thrusters similar to the Raider's attached to the ankles.

Colors: Black/red trimming, with Grey Joints, hands, thighs, biceps, and face

Info: The Devastator was the most heavily armed mobile suits from Aube. Focusing on long-to-mid range attacks, and causing massive damage as well.

* * *

><p>GAT-X330 Grizzly<p>

Unit type: Prototype heavy assault Transformable Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating 2518 kW<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 20000 Meters; Lunar Titanium, reinforced Titanium steel plating  
>Fixed Armaments: 2 x 75mm CIWS, mounted on head;<p>

2 x "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon, mounted on backpack over shoulders;

"Kaefer Zwei" 115mm dual ram cannon, mounted on shield connected to left arm;

2x beam claws, hidden on wrist

Optional Armaments: Type 71-beam rifle, stored on hip, hand carried in use; hyper bazooka

Appearance: Looks like the Full Armour Zeta Gundam With the Calamity's shield and backpack.

Colors: Primary dark brown with black trim and light brown joints and face

Info: Simply put, meant for storming through bases and coming out and coming out the other side unharmed. Heavily armoured it is slow and cumbersome on the ground, has extra boosters for space manoeuvrability and can transform into a bear-shaped mobile armour with its Schlag cannons on its back and the beam claws usable on the front 'feet'.

* * *

><p>GAT-X220 'Lightning'<p>

Unit type: Prototype High-Speed attack Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating 2518 kW<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 20000 Meters; Lunar Titanium, light wave pulse flight pack

Fixed Armaments: 2 x 75mm CIWS, mounted on head;

2 x beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use;

Optional Fixed Armament: shield, mounted on left arm

Optional Armaments: Type 71-beam rifle, stored on hip, hand carried in use; Bazooka

Appearance: Looks like the F91 Gundam but has the Aile Strike's flight pack instead of the twin boosters and the shoulder 'fins' are removed

Colors: White with red trim and red chest

Info: The smallest yet fastest of the G-weapons, using experimental Light wave pulse technology and integrating it into a flight back it allows the Lightning to move faster than any other mobile unit on the field, however due to power cost the weapon systems have been limited to the CIWS, beam sabers, and beam rifles.

* * *

><p>GAT-X109 'Rogue'<p>

Unit type: Prototype Close Combat/Aerial use Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating 2518 kW<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 20000 Meters;

Fixed Armaments: 2 x 75mm CIWS, mounted on head;

2 x 65mm, three-barrel, CIWS, mounted in forearms;

AQM-X01 Aile Strike Pack, hardwired on back;

2 x "Armor Schneider" Anti-Armor Knives, mounted in hips, hand-carried when in use;

Optional Fixed Armament: shield, mounted on left arm; 1 x Type III Musashi Anti-Armor Sword, mounted on left hip, hand-carried when in use;

Optional Armaments: 57mm beam rifle w/ 175mm grenade launcher; 1 x 360mm Neo Javeline Rocket Launcher, clip fed, 7 rounds in clip, plus one in chamber; 2 x Beam saber, mounted in hardwired Aile Strike Pack, hand-carried in use

Appearance: Appears like the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, but with the Alex Gundam's arms, and an Aile Strike Pack.

Colors: Black limbs with white trim and head, Olive green torso and feet. shield colors: Black with gold trim

Info: the GAT-X109 Rogue encompasses close combat capabilities. The Rogue is armed with two forearmed mounted 65mm CIWS in the forearms, a fixed flight Pack, and the ability to mount other armaments besides the basic equipment that was built for it.

* * *

><p>GAT-X309 'Vigilante'<p>

Unit type: Prototype Aerial transformable Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating 2518 kW<br>Equipment and design features: Sensors, Range 20000 Meters;

Fixed Armaments: 4 x "Igelstellung" 75mm CIWS, firelinked, 2 mounted in head, 2 in the shoulders;

1 x beam saber stored in shield, hand carried in use;

shield with beam saber, mounted on left arm.

Optional Fixed Armament:

Optional Armaments: Experimental Combination Dual 57mm Beam Rifle

Appearance: Body frame based on the Wing ZERO from Gundam Wing, Head based from the 0 Gundam from Gundam 00.

Colors: White with red & gold trim. Shield colors: Gold with red trim.

Info: Built as design bed for a new series of transformable mobile suits, the Vigilante was one of the most remarkable mobile suits ever developed. In it's mobile armor form, it can run circles around anything the Alliance or Noez have, in space or in the atmosphere. It also featured a unique rifle combination system, if the pilot is ever caught in a sticky situation with more than one enemy to deal with, he or she can just flip a switch and the 'two barrel' beam rifle, becomes two beam rifles in a instant, also in it's design is a beam saber mounted in the shield.


	3. Phase 1: An ending Peace

_**AN: Very special thanks too Patriot-112 and Dragonknightryu on this, everyone. they both were a big help in this fic, and I doubt I'd be able to do as good as I did without them. You guys Rock. **_

_It is the year 0080 of the Solar Century (SC). A Century has passed since Earth began moving it's growing population into gigantic orbiting space colonies, and massive cities on the Moon. A new home for mankind, where people are born, raised…and die._

_Three years ago, The colonies on the moon, Proclaimed themselves the Principality of Noez and launched a war of independence against the Earth Sphere Federation. Initial fighting lasted over one year and saw both sides loose half of their respected populations. People had been horrified by the atrocities that were committed in the name of Independence._

_During the conflict, many of the colonies surrounding the Earth and moon found themselves being caught in the middle of the war, with their colonies being occupied by Noez and ESA soldiers. Only for them too eventually be forced out, or worse._

_Because of the ESA and Noez's uncaring of the status of the colonies in their war, the Independent Colonial State Armed Force was created, a third faction of the war that stands for protecting the colonies from the Earth and the Moon's war. _

_3 years have passed since the war had begun, Noez, the ICSAF and the Earth are at a stalemate…._

Chapter 1: The Promise

Aube was an aging, Island Three habitat/O'Neill cylinder colony, constructed by the neutral Independent Japanese Empire (IJE) at Lagrange Point 3. Construction of the colony began in Solar Century 30, and was completed a few years later. And just a few years ago, Aube declared its independence from its mother nation of Japan, and was now on its own. Even with the Bushido Industries built at the colony, Aube was its own sovereign nation now.

Although it couldn't reproduce the sort of lush natural environments that the newer and more advance Ring world colonies of L2 could, or the dozens of Lunar Cities like Endymion, and Copernicus, it still possessed a beautiful environment.

And it was perhaps one of the most peaceful location in all of space.

The Ring world colonies, along with most Lunar colonies, were the homeland of the Principality of Noez, formerly known as the Republic of Noez, named after its Founder, Loenov Noez Komarov. Ever since the construction of the Ring Worlds and the lunar cities, Loenov and his supporters were doing whatever they could too gain independence from the Earth Sphere Alliance.

However, things changed during the rise of the Principality of Noez.

Among Loenov's followers, was his closest friend and advisor Kirch Bancroft. He too, believed that their colonies should have independence. However, his proposed means were too aggressive for Loenov's taste. So for years, Loenov continued to attempt a peaceful resolution.

However, just ten years ago, Loenov died by an unknown illness, and Kirch claimed that Loenov declared himself as the new leader of the Republic. As such, he declared himself sovereign, and established the Principality of Noez. He quickly militarized Noez, and began development of several new and bazaar weapons, including beam weaponry, and most notably, Mobile Suit Technology.

The discovery of mobile suits spread like wildfire across the Earth Sphere, and eventually almost every major nation began their own mobile suit development Projects. From the Japanese's Hoshoku-sha Series, too the ESA's Yeti and Sasquatch series, witch have recently begun being replaced by their newer Titan Series.

Yet, even with these advances, they could not have been prepared for Noez's sudden assault against the ESA. Within just a month, Noez gained control of almost all of the moon. And the ESA could not respond with Nuclear weapons due to a treaty that was created so many years ago preventing anyone form using weapons of mass destruction in conflict.

Not long after, Noez launched a ground Campaign, and the War for Earth, better known as the Earth Sphere War, truly began.

Though most Neutral nations in space and on the earth remained Neutral to the conflict, and still does too this day, many people in government know that they may eventually get sucked into the war. Examples of this are the several colonies between the Earth and the moon in L1, L4 and several non-member cities of Noez on the moon, and how these placed quickly found themselves as battlefields between Noez, the Earth, and even the recently founded Independent State Colonial Defense Force (I.S.C.D.F).

However, this was not a concern for the citizens of Aube. For them, the war seemed so distant, and away from them. Despite the presence of the nearby ESA Mining Asteroid Gaia, the base held no strategic significance—even civilians knew that—and had been entirely ignored by Noez, even when it was abandoned nearly a year and a half ago. Not only that, but their colony was under guard by the ISCDF, an organization dedicated too the protection of all neutral colonies in space, and nations of the earth.

The present conflict was beyond the scope of the previous World Wars, involving not only almost all of Earth, but space as well. This made neutral nations, especially the small but surprisingly powerful Japanese, a virtual paradise.

"Ryu? Ryyyyuuu…Hey, Wake up!"

Male about 5'12, with light brown hair cut in a military fashion, laughing green eyes, and currently wearing a sleeveless dark green red trimmed shirt with blue jeans and sneakers, groaned as he opened his eyes.

He turned his head, and glanced at the speaker. It was a 16 or so year old girl who looked too be maybe 5'5 with wavy blonde hair, that fell just past her shoulder blades that framed light blue colored eyes that sparkled with kindness, she had a slender frame with C-cup breasts, and was wearing a sleeveless light blue dress shirt along with blue jeans and running shoes. "Ya, Corrine, what is it?" he asked. "I was in the middle of day dreaming, so make it quick."

Corrine Leese rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ryu, I was just telling Matthew that it seems that Noez just took Kurdistan's Mass Driver, as well as a few colonies In L4."

Ryu Hisanaga's eyes widened by just a bit before they returned to normal. "Really?" he asked.

"Ya, Show him, Matt." Corrine said too the third person in the Khat, an 18 year old boy standing at 5'9 with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a Bass Pro Shop hat with a fishing hook in it, as well as a white/blue Kentucky Wildcats shirt, and ripped blue jeans.

Matthew Takeo nodded as he pressed the rewind button on his Laptop, and restarted the video showing the image of a news reporter in the middle of a Middle-eastern town, while in the background two mobile suits, a ZGTF-100 Zaku Warrior, and a ZGTF-190 DOM Trooper, walking by (Or in the DOM's case, hovering by).

"_Noez forces have just resently captured the Area surrounding the Saudi Arabian Mass Driver._" The News Reporter said. "_The whole country has become a full scale 3-way battle, with Noez and ESA forces clashing, with the Kurdistanian armed forces caught in the crossfire. In addition too this, Noez space forces have won a major victory against the ESA at Lagrange point 4, with Noez having near full control over the surrounding area now._"

Matthew sighed. "I still wonder why the Princess didn't ask aid from the ISCDF." He said. "If they did, then at least Noez would have left them alone for a while longer. The same for the E.S.A."

"You have to remember, Matt, that Princess Marina Esther was under presser from the Conservatives who wanted nothing to do with other nations, and Reformists, the people who want change." A new voice said. "Though the Princess is a Reformist, this just causes the Conservatives too get even _more _angry with their government. If she asked for aid from anyone, there was more than a good chance they would have attempted a Coup."

"He's Right" a second, female voice said. "She just doesn't want a Civil War on her hands when she's already fighting Noez, and the ESA all at once."

When they looked, they spotted two people walking up towards them. A male with black shoulder length hair in a wolf-tail, had light green eyes and wearing a black leather jacket, tan shirt, and green cargo pants, and what looked like the civilian version of Noez Forces boots. Besides him was a young girl probably about the same age as the boy was, with reddish-orange hair, Cerulean blue eyes, and wearing a red leather jacket, white pants, and black ankle high zip-up boots.

Matthew smiled. "Hey Kyle, Arleen." He said. "What are you two doing here?"

Kyle Matsutani and Arleen Bettany were two of Matthew and his Brother's closest friends before they moved too Thebes. They haven't seen each other since childhood, so both Takeo siblings were more than happy to see them both. But then the siblings were shocked when they found out that they are not just friends, but girlfriend and boyfriend, now! Apparently something must've happened when they went their separate ways almost _five years _ago.

"We're looking for you guys, as well as Jordan, Sarah, Scout, Darknal, and Adam." Kyle said. "Professor Reese said he needed all ten of us at his lab."

Matthew groaned. "He has more stuff for us to do, doesn't he?" he complained.

"What?" Corrine shouted. "But I'm still working on the stuff he dumped on me yesterday!"

"Not to mention I'm still working on that blueprint for the Deep Space Survey and Development's (DSSD) newest mobile suit design he wanted me to look over." Ryu chipped in.

It was then Arleen answered her question, in that all too sweet tone of hers. "Yes, he didn't say why, just told us to bring you guys to him right away."

"I feel like he uses us to get his stuff done, and get our projects behind schedule!" Matthew complained. "I haven't gone fishing for almost a Month!"

"I know what you mean." Kyle said. "Man, I swear! Why doesn't he do his own damn work. I mean come on! Sure we're good at what we do, but we're not _Supermen!"_

Arleen's response was to bop him upside the head. "Don't be a cry baby!"

The three other students just looked at the two, and Corrine leaned over and asked Matthew the obvious. "Are they always like that? It's hard to believe that…you know."

"Well, after being together for so long since before they even met us, I guess it makes sense." Matthew said. That was the only answer he could think of and just when Corrine was about to ask another question Arleen turned her head at her fellow students, and asked in an all too-sweet voice. "Hm? Did you guys say something?"

Their reaction was to sheepishly smile and Corrine just casually wave at her, "Uh, nothing"

"So, where is Jordan anyways?" Kyle asked, and Matthew sighed.

"Where do you think?" he said, while Arleen sighed. "He slept in didn't he?" she asked, and the others nodded. "Damn, I should have known…you know your Brother can be as early as the birds, or as late as Darknal was when Corrine here blew up the Garage." That caused Ryu too chuckle, Kyle to bark a laugh, and for Corrine too blush.

"Hey! Ryu's the one who crossed the wires!" Corrine yelled in embarrassment as Ryu only laughed harder.

"Hey _I _wasn't the one who designed that deathtrap so don't blame me if the schematics were wrong!" He shouted back as he dodged a ball of paper that Corrine threw at his head.

"Corrine, he has a point." Matthew said grinning. "That could have gone A LOT worse."

"How exactly?" Kyle asked incredulously. "You guys blew up half the garage that day!"

"It could have been the whole garage!" Ryu finished causing all the guys to laugh and Corrine to blush even more.

"Shut up!"Corrine shouted back as she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed in agitation "I swear you live just to tease me."

"Of course he does, if he didn't who knows how tense you would be Corrine." Kyle said, and Arleen giggled.

"Plus, it's funny too see you and Ryu act like some old married couple." She said, as Corrine blushed an interesting shade of crimson and Ryu slipped out of his seat and landed on his ass. As Matthew and Kyle laughed.

"Arleen!" Corrine shouted at the girl as the said girl started laughing harder "It's not like that!"

"Sure Corrine whatever you say, right Kyle?" Arleen continued to teased as she playfully elbowed Kyle who was laughing at Ryu's flustered expression.

It was then the sound of the news report caught their attention and the students looked at Corrine's laptop, Kyle stating the obvious.

"Huh, some development in the news?"

Matthew nodded his head as he gave his answer "Yep, this news footage is a week old so Noez has probably taken control of that area by now."

"That means the E.S.A only has the Mass Drivers at Victoria, Panama, and Los Angeles, and with Noez in L4, that makes them pretty close too us…" Corrine said.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay to assume that. Oh they're close by, but Aube's under the security of the Self-Defense Forces Japan loaned too us. Besides, what could be here that can make Noez attack us? L3's the middle of nowhere!"

Kyle and Arleen shuddered at what Matthew said. They haven't told him or Matthew about why they were really in Aube, and that they have joined the ISCDF. Kyle just had one thought to Matthew's question. 'Matt, you have no idea what the Earth Forces, not to mention 'we' are building here.'

"That aside, I think its best we try to see if my lazy-ass of a brother is awake yet." Matthew said as he collected his stuff, and put his Laptop away. The others agreed, and followed suit.

_Thebes Harbor_

Two E.S.A ships steadily moved into the harbor of the resource satellite Aube, guided in by the Aube Traffic Control Room staff. The staff we're on edge as this is the last day the E.S.A will be staying here, observing the production of their own 'new' mobile suits. The sooner they're gone the better, was the thoughts of everyone there.

Onboard the first ship, the Jackson_-_Class Battle Cruiser _Nelson,_ the captain of the vessel sighed in relief as the ship and its Johnston-Class Destroyer Escort the _Drake_, safely docked with the colony.

"And there you have it…we actually made it." The Captain said as he let his Earth Forces Cap float in Zero-G. He then turned to a pair of figures too his left. "You two both did amazing jobs during this journey, Lt. Cypher, Lt. Taka. We're all in our debt. "

The first, a Male looking to be maybe 19-18 years old standing at 5'10, with almost shoulder-length dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a Crimson Red/Green trimmed ESA Normal Suit, smiled sheepishly. "It's our duty, sir." He said. "But I'm sure your men could have handled it, even with most of the suits being outdated Yeti Space Type's."

The second person, a female that way maybe 18 years old, standing two inches shorter than the male, with long black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a Blue/White Normal Suit, glanced out the window of the ship's forward bridge. "Any sign of Noez forces, sir?" she asked.

"None that we can detect, but that doesn't mean they're not out there." The Captain said. "But even if there were, they can't do anything knowing that we're inside the colony now."

"Because it's Neutral?" The man, John Cypher asked. "What a load of bull…"

"Hey, it worked out in the end." The girl, Naomi Taka said. "And it was a pretty easy deal too. We give them the know-how on Beam Tech like Noez does, and we get a few of their new toy's…maybe I'll get to have one. My Yeti Kai is fine and all…but with these new mobile suits Noez are throwing in like the Zaku Warriors, its clear I need a Major upgrade in what I'm piloting, and fast."

John shrugged. "Hey, maybe I'll let you use my X if I get a suit." He said. "I'm sure Ryu wouldn't mind."

Naomi's eyes saddened just a bit, and looked down. "No…it just wouldn't be right." She said silently. "It was _his _suit, and he gave it to you when he left. Not me."

John smiled grimly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Ryu's doing fine, Naomi." He said. "He's probably out there somewhere with Terminal, or the Junk Guild. We'll see him again soon, once this war is over."

"Ya…but I still miss him, John." Naomi said. "Without him…without _anyone _from the team…"

John sighed. "I know, Naomi. But one day, we'll meet him again, and the whole Falcon Team will be together again."

"Not everyone, John." Naomi said as she turned to leave. "Not everyone."

_Outside Aube sensor Range_

_NSS Vigilance_

"It seem's I'm not destined for a break after all." A 6'0 male, with shoulder length blonde hair said. His eyes were covered behind a white mask, and he wore a custom black captain's uniform. The man glanced out of the bridge of his _Inca-_Class Light Cruiser, witch was accompanies by two _Copernicus-_Class Destroyers, one _Solomon-_Class Cruiser, and one _Junius-_Class Frigate."I come back from a Routine mission from L4, then we get word of a battle with the Demon Lord and Marksman of the Round Table making their way too Aube." The man, Ashir Asuka, sighed as he glanced at the Captain of the Vigilance, Captain Dren Kabal. "But…I suppose that's what destiny it, I guess." He said.

"Yes sir." Dren said. "But do you really think that the E.S.A Would be making advance mobile suits all the way out here? And in a colony under the ISCDF's Jurisdiction no less?"

"Easily." Ashir said. "As we know, the E.S.A just recently managed too begin development of their own beam weapons similar to our own for their mobile suits. But the ISCDF have yet to do so. They could have easily cut a deal with them where they told them the basics of beam tech, in exchange for using their colony for research and development for them."

"That may be…" Dren said. "But, are you sure we have to attack it? It is a neutral colony afterall…"

"I feel the same, Dren." Ashir said, before sighing. "However, we can't let these suits just slip by if they do exist. If they don't, then we're fine. If they do…we have our orders."

Dren hummed his agreement as two red coat pilots entered the bridge. The first was a male around 20 that stood around 5'8", with black hair in a military style crew cut, and had eyes that were light brown in color. His companion was a female around 22 with straight sun-blonde hair that went just past her neck, she stood around 5'7", and had deep blue eyes.

"Captain, the teams have launched and are proceeding according to plan." The female said as they both snapped salutes.

"Thank you Naleen, I want you and Jacques to standby in your machines in case of emergency." Ashir ordered as he returned the salute.

"Yes sir." The soft spoken man confirmed as the two of the turned to leave.

"Those two truly are opposites," Dren commented after they had left "Silent Death, so quiet that you wouldn't realize he was beside you until he speaks while Golden Eye's you could hear and see her coming from a mile away."

"That's true," Ashir agreed at the Captain's comment "but they are extremely skilled and work flawlessly with each other."

Dren sighed. "Why is it that the better the pilot the odder they are?" he asked no-one in particular as the crew chuckled. Ashir merely shrugged his response.

_Elsewhere near Aube space_

Nearing closer to the space of Aube, a medium-sized fleet of ships made their way towards the colony. It consisted of a number of ISAF ships. Specifically one _Wallace-_Class Battleships, two _Iscariot-_Class Cruisers, three _Lewis-_Class Destroyers, one _Taygete-_Class Command Cruiser, one _Marathon-_Class Assault Carrier, as well as six _Louisville-_class Transport ships.

Among the ships, was also one that stood out from the rest. A large, block-shaped, a pair of large 'wings', and four blocky 'legs'. This ship, was the ASV-79 _Morningstar._ The first ship of its class, and created with data captured from the ESA.

On the bridge of said ship, one Captain Trisha Hoenheim was sitting in her captain's command chair, although, by the look on her face, it looked as if the seat was making her uncomfortable. Trisha was a young woman at the age of 25, at a height of 5' 8", she had a slender but athletic build, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and her shoulder length light brown hair was in a loose ponytail that drapped over her right shoulder.

"I knew the ESA could be stupid…but not _this _stupid." She muttered to no one in particular.

"You're telling me." A voice too her side said, and Trisha turned to see one Cornelia Fredric's, a young woman about as old as she was, had shoulder length black hair tied in a low pony-tail, brown eyes, and wore a navy blue/white trimmed normal suit, minus the helmet. "Though, to be honest we should have expect them to do something like this after the battle of Lomonosov..." Cornelia sighed a bit after that.

Trisha and Cornelia were close friends, they both trained with Fleet Admiral James Cutter along with a few of their other friends. Trisha defected to the URA after she found out something she wasn't suppose to find out, while Cornelia was actually once part of the Falcon team, only she was presumed dead by her teammates after the battle of Lomonosov. Her damaged Yeti was found drifting around the old battlefield by an ISAF warship shortly after the battle, where she was barely alive. By some miracle she recovered, and she was quite surprised too see that Trisha was also on that ship she was rescued by. Since that day, she joined the ISAF, trying too contact her squad-mates, but to no avail. But now, they were only a short distance away from her…

Trish smiled a bit as she put a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder. "I'm sure you'll see them soon." She said. "And I bet they don't even know what the ESA is going to do here."

"Ya…I just hope they don't have anything to do with it…" she whispered. "But I wonder if those rumors if Ryu's here are true…"

Before Trisha could answer, the Morningstar's XO, Amanda Wesler, spoke up. "Ma'am, I'm picking up several Noez forces just outside of Aube's sensor range!" she said.

"What!" Trisha shouted.

"Identifying…Confirmed, five vessels. One Inca-Class Light Cruiser, two Copernicus-Class Destroyers, one Solomon-Class Cruiser, and one Junius-Class Frigate."

Trisha grit her teeth. "What are they doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, just remaining in a standard holding pattern." Amanda said. "they must have followed the ESA ships here, and are waiting for them to leave to ambush them."

"Or…" Trisha said. "They could attempt to attack the colony and get a few of the G-Weapons for themselves." Several of the bridge crew gasped slightly. "In fact…I wouldn't be too surprised if they had forced in the colony right now…"

_Meanwhile_

The ESA, ISAF, and Noez were not the only ones seeking for a prize at Aube. Cloaked by a stealth field, a lone ship silently moved towards Aube, not even appearing on the sensors for either of the factions.

This ship, was the _Dark Colossus._ The flagship of the Noez 300th Autonomous Mobile Assault Force, otherwise known as the Fallen Angels.

On the bridge of the _Dark Colossus, _a young man looking to be about 17 years old stood. He was 5'7 in height, had short, dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes.

"Sir, an ISAF fleet is approaching," said one of the CIC operators reported.

"I can see that, and it appears they sent their new warship as well," the man, Krane Vi Crest said. "Morningstar was it? An interesting name, I will admit." He then turned his attention too the Noez and Aube. "What's the status of the Noez forces?" he asked.

"Sir, the Noez fleet has just launched a wave of commando stealth pods towards the colony, and they have already begun infiltration." The ship XO said. "They are entering through the Maintenance shafts, on the opposite end of the Colony, away from Blaid's route."

"Good." Krane said. "Get me a link with my Brother now."

The XO nodded, and the others in CIC typed a few buttons. Soon, the image of a male of the same age as Krane appeared on the forward screen. He had Red eyes, and blonde hair.

"_Yes, Commander?_" the boy, Blaid Le Crest asked.

"Blaid, we have additional contacts here." Krane said. "An ISAF Fleet has arrived at the scene, and Noez has launched Commando's on the opposite end of the colony. Not close enough to you, but you should keep your eyes open, as well as your team. We don't want Noez to discover what we're here for."

"_Understood, sir._" Blaid said. "_We'll be sure to be discrete. Just make sure your near-by so we can get 'it' out before they know it's gone._"

"Don't worry, we'll be there." Krane said, with a smile. "Take care, Brother."

"_You too, Little Brother._" Blaid said with a smirk as the transmission ended.

_With Blaid_

Once Blaid finished speaking to his Brother, he turned back towards his team. Consisting of Five Zaku Warriors, two Zaku Phantom's all of which were equipped with anti-sensor coating, and 20 Commando's in Normal suits.

"Alright, listen up!" he said on the Team's Communications. "Kyoji and his team are too head towards the Factory district and capture at least one of the machines built here. Meanwhile I will lead the rest of the team to capture our Primary Objective. If _anyone _sees you, or if you think someone saw you, do not hesitate to kill them. Understood?"

Everyone winked their Acknowledgment Lights Green for 'Yes'. "Good, then let's hurry this up!"

_Aube_

_Vehicle Terminal_

As Ryu, Matthew, Corrine, Arleen and Kyle headed to the Vehicle Terminal where they could catch a car too get too Matthew and Jordan's house, they came across an small group standing near the Terminal.

Among the group were a few people they recognized. First, among them, was a young 17 year old girl standing at 5'8 with long aqua blue hair, and scarlet red eyes. She was wearing some light purple pants, black running shoes, and a White/Blue shirt. She was Illiana Mass.

Next, was an 18 year old girl, only she stood at 5'9, and had light brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of black dress shoes, and a yellow dress. That was Scout Lenix, the eldest of the Lenix sisters.

Next, was a younger girl who looked to be 15-16 years old. She stood at 5'6, she had Reddish-Brown shoulder length hair, Violet eyes that had a red tint into them, and wore a light blue dress that dropped to her knees and an open, long-sleeved pink shrug that complemented the dress nicely. She completed the outfit by tying an red scarf around her neck, knotting it in a large bowtie. The accessory complemented both her hair and eyes and made her very cute. This was Sarah Lenix, the Scout's little sister.

"Hey Scout! Illy! Sarah!" Corrine called out waving her hand as the approached, gaining their attention.

"Hey, guys!" Scout said. "What's up? Reese called you in too?"

"Yeah apparently he's got more work for us back at the lab." Ryu said groaning "Why did I take that job offer, all I thought it would be is giving advice to you guys every now and then, I think karma has it out for me." Everyone laughed as Corrine patted his back reassuringly.

"Ya, but before we get there, we gotta wake up Jordan who's probably still at home." Matthew said, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Well, Jordan did work hard getting _your _stuff done, last night Matthew." Sarah said. "I was amazed he managed to get any sleep last night."

Arleen then grinned a bit. "Oh? is Sarah spending nights over at Jordan's house?" she said, smirking while Sarah immediately started Blushing and the others began snickering.

"N-No! It's not like that!" She said, her face growing more red every passing second. "I-We-I just was helping him get his Assignments done for the night! I didn't spend the night there! I swear!"

"Sure you didn't," Arleen said sarcastically with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Not you too Arleen! I thought you were my friend!" Sarah shouted as she puffed her cheeks out in a pout as her blush remained on her face. Everyone laughed at the young Scout's look.

"As much as I love seeing Sarah being teased about her 'little' crush on Jordan," Illiana spoke up. "I think we should get going. So we'll meet you guys at the Lab?"

"Right, we'll go and wake up Sleeping Beauty." Corrine said as she, Matthew, Ryu, Arleen and Kyle hopped into the first auto-cab. "You wanna come Sarah? I'm pretty sure if he's sleeping beauty, if you give him a nice-"

"CORRINE!" Sarah shreaked as their cab sped away, everyone laughing their heads off.

_Jordan's Appartment_

A young man in bed growled as his alarm clock went of a fourth time. "Ahh, Shut the hell up!" he shouted as he pounded the 'Sleep' button three times in a row, silencing the alarm.

The boy looked up from his pillow, and sighed. "Welp…there goes another Clock." He muttered. "God…I go through these things faster than Matt goes through _my _earphones…" (**AN: Its true…well at least the Earphones part.**)

The boy, Jordan Takeo, then finally got out of bed, and did his standard wake-up routine. Shower, Brush Teeth, all that.

After he finally got dressed, he took a look at himself in the mirror. He stood at 5'7, was about 17 years old, he had short slightly spiked dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a pair of black/red shorts, and a Red shirt.

After giving off one final yawn, he then headed back into his room and sat down in his chair in front of his desk. On one side, was all of the work he had finally finished the night before. '_Wait…how did I get in bed in the first place?_' Jordan thought as he tried to remember what happened last night.

But before he could think about, his brother Matthew came through the front door.

"Hey sleeping-beauty! Finally awake?" Matthew said jokingly.

"Ya, just a few minutes ago." Jordan said as Corrine, Ryu, Arleen and Kyle came in as well. "Oh, and I broke another Clock."

"Again?" Arleen asked incredulously. "Seriously, Jordan, can you spend _one _week without breaking one of those things?"

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame the fact they wake me up at the _wrong _time!" Jordan shouted as he then picked up the stack of papers, and tossed them at Matt. "There's your work _I _did for ya, Matt!"

"Geez, Jordan…" Ryu muttered, looking at all of the work he had done. "Did you get _any _sleep last night?"

"I can't remember…" Jordan said. "Hell, I don't know how I even ended up in my own _bed _this morning."

"Well, maybe Sarah carried you to the bed?" Corrine suggested with a smirk.

Jordan jerked his head toward Corrine as he remembered Sarah there helping him out with the workload, he then smiled.

'Well, I guess I should thank her when I see her," Jordan remarked as he placed his own workload into a duffle bag because there was so much.

"Ya, drag her to one of the unused closets, lock it up, and then you two can-"

"Corrine! What the hell!" Jordan shouted, though a blush was present on his face. "_When _are you just gonna Drop it!"

"I'll '_Drop it_' when you finally tell her how you feel!" Corrine shouted back.

"Anyways, hurry it up." Ryu said. "Reese has some new stuff for us to do."

There was an eerie silence in the whole house as Jordan just stared at Ryu Wide-eyed, his lower eyelids twitching upwards every once in a while.

_The Lab_

Sarah, Scout, and Illiana had just arrived at the Lab where they finally met up with their two other friends, Adam Parker, a 5'6 Tall 16 year old boy with Short Blonde hair, and Red eyes, and Christopher 'Darknal' Thake, a 5'7 Tall 17 year old Boy with spiked Black hair, and Purple eyes.

"GOD DAMNIT REESE!" a voice echoed throughout the whole colony, causing several people too jump in surprise.

_Harbor_

John looked up as he heard the voice. "What the heck was that?" he asked as he turned too Naomi. "Did you hear that?" he asked, and she nodded.

_ISCDF Fleet_

"Hm?" Trisha said as she looked up from the display before her. "Did you hear that?" she asked Cornelia.

"Is it a Screaming High-Pitch noise followed by a series of random clicks?" Cornelia asked.

"No…it sounded like someone shouting at the top of their lungs 'God Damnit Reeses'…" Trishia said. "What, do you hear a Screaming High-Pitch noise followed by a series of random clicks?"

"…no…"

_Back at the Lab_

_"_What the heck was that?" Illiana asked no-one in particular.

"Sounded like Jordan," Sarah answered.

"Your boyfriend?" Scout said teasingly.

"SCOUT!" Sarah shouted at her sister.

"Well, I think it's safe to say he's awake, and someone dropped the bomb that he has more work to do." Adam said.

_Back at Jordan's house_

Once the ringing in their ears died down, Jordan's friends and brother looked to see Jordan now banging his head into the desk yelling 'Why kami why?' over and over again.

"Whoa, Jordan," Matthew said, stopping him. "We don't want you to get any brain damage…at least not any more you have already."

"I heard that…" Jordan muttered.

"I know." Matthew said, grinning. "Now come on, let's go!"

"Alright, alright, hang on." Jordan said as he slung the duffle bag with his papers over his shoulder. He then grabbed a strange-looking necklace on the desk and put it on. The others didn't get a good look at it before he hid it under his shirt, but Arleen and Kyle noticed it looked a bit like a mobile suit. "Ok, lets go."

_Meanwhile_

_Vigilance_

Ashir looked at his watch. "Its time." He said. "Move into attack position."

"Weigh anchor! All ships, Launch!" shouted Dren as the warships engines roared to life and they were off, with Aube in their sights, and the prize that awaited.

Inside the hanger, Kane Hellfury, an 19 year old man with black hair and Red eyes sat in his Black-red Zaku Phantom watching as several Zaku Warriors launched before bringing his own suit to the catapult "Dren I'm launching as well." He said over the radio "Naleen and Jacques standby for sortie but do not launch just yet."

"_Understood sir,_" came the Naleen's reply "_Good luck and fly safe sir._"

"Will do, Kane Hellfury, Zaku Phantom, launching!" He shouted as his suit was launched down the catapult.

_Morningstar_

"Captain! The Noez Fleet is beginning to move towards Aube! And they're launching Mobile Suits!" Tanya Koulikov, one of the Bridge Crew's CIC operators informed Trisha. Said captain narrowed her eyes as she watched the Noez Fleet move toward Aube, with streaks of light signifying said machines of war, speeding away from their mother ships.

'_Their attacking sooner than I would have hoped…_' Trishia thought before silently cursing her luck. "Alright then, we need to accelerate our Plan's then!" She shouted. "Have our fleet move into defensive positions around Aube's Harbor! Coordinate with the Aube Militia forces to repel the attack! All mobile suits are cleared for launch! And have all Transport ships ready to receive the Evacuee's."

The bridge of the Morningstar immediately set out with their given orders, and the ISCDF fleet moved forward towards Aube. "Cornelia, you can launch too." Trisha said to her friend. "I know those are your friends out there, so you can launch in your Cavalier Unit."

Cornelia smiled, and nodded. "Thanks, Trish." She said, as she headed for the hanger.

_Aube Harbor_

_EAS-Nelson bridge_

"What's going on?" John asked as he and Naomi entered the bridge.

"Noez forces are advancing on the colony." The Captain said as calmly as he could, but ace pilots could see him sweating proficiently. "Five ships, Two Copernicus-Class, one Inca-Class, one Solomon-Class, and one Junius-Class. Their launching mobile suits, and are moving out way now!"

"And the Aube Militia?" Naomi asked.

"Mobilizing their own mobile suits as well." The Captain said. "Thankfully, though, it seems an ISCDF Fleet is in the area and are heading out way too assist, they have a new ship too with them."

John nodded. "Alright, we'll launch with the others now!" He said. "Our Ships should try to guard the Harbor entrance so that Noez doesn't get into the colony."

The Captain nodded, and instantly went to ordering the two ships too launch immediately while Naomi and John left too head for the Hanger.

_Aube_

Jordan rode in the back of the Auto-Taxi with Matthew, Arleen and Corrine in the back seats with him. In the front were Ryu and Kyle.

Suddenly, however, Jordan got a strange sensation in the back of his head, and he looked up to the 'sky' of the colony. '_Hu?_' he though as he looked up to where he…'felt' the sensation. '_What the hell was that?_'

_With Blaid_

As Blaid and his team proceeded through the narrow air ducks towards their destination, Blaid received a strange 'kick' from his mind. '_Who was that?_' Blaid thought as he looked around, trying too figure out who he was 'connecting' with. But before he could narrow it down, the sensation was gone. '_Ah…it was probably nothing…still…_'

_Back with Jordan_

"Jordan, you alright?" Matthew asked as he saw his brother looking upwards.

"Ya…I'm fine Matt." Jordan said, looking back down. "I…I just got this..Ah, just forget it." He said, waving it off.

However, he was not the only one who felt this, as Ryu too glanced upwards. '_That sensation…_' he thought. '_No…it couldn't be him…not here…_'

"Well, we're here." Kyle said as the Taxi stopped in front of the Bushido Tech Collage facility. "Come on, let's get to the others."

_A little Later_

Jordan and his friends entered the Lab where Darknal, Adam, Scout, Sarah and Illiana were all present. "Ah, so he lives!" Adam called out, and waved. "'Bout time you guys showed up! Reese has the work all right here he wants us to do for him."

"But I _Just _Finished the stuff he dumped on me, Sarah _and _Matthew last night!" Jordan whined. "Ryu, why doesn't he ever give some of this stuff too you?"

"Because I apparently have to finish a deep space mobile suit design by tomorrow." Ryu said with false excitement.

"Hey, you're not the only one who got dragged into this!" Darknal Shouted from his spot at a Computer.

"Hey, we all got crap we don't wanna do Darknal." Kyle admitted ". Anyway I'll help you out with this stuff." He said as the two of them sat down and began working.

Ryu sat down and started to work on the blueprints '_They better be damn grateful that I'm doing this,_' he thought '_I'm gonna have to pull an all nighter to get the 401's blueprints done._' Settling in he started typing away on his computer.

Jordan sat down in a seat next to Sarah's as he pulled out His work from his Duffle bag. "Hey…Sarah?" he asked.

"Ya?" Sarah said as she looked up from her own Computer.

"When…we were doing that work together, I don't remember how I got into my bed." He said, and then he started to blush a bit, not that Sarah noticed. "Did you…"

Sarah then blushed, but managed to hide it before Jordan noticed. "Y-Yes, I carried you to the bed." She admitted. "Y-You kinda fell asleep after you wrote the last sentence, and I didn't want to leave you sleeping on the desk so…ya…"

"Well…T-Thanks, Sarah." He said as he averted his eyes from her's.

"D-Don't mention it." She said, blushing up a storm as she turned back to her own Computer.

At the other side of the Room, Corrine, Scout and Illiana watched this with amused looks on their faced. "One of them will _have _to tell the other how he or she feels." Illiana whispered, while Corrine and Scout snickered. "It's like watching a bad soap opera between those two in a few ways…" Corrine whispered back. "If one of them do decide to man-or-woman up, tell me so I can bring the Popcorn."

Scout giggled a bit before she grinned at Corrine. "Of course…their not the only ones, right Corrine?" she said, and Corrine got a questioning look before Scout pointed out Ryu with her eyes, who said male was already hard at work with his work.

Corrine blushed a bit when she mentioned that. "S-Scout, shut up!" she hissed. "I-Its not like that!"

"Suuure its not…" Illiana said, as both she and Scout grinned at Corrine's ever-growing red face.

_Meanwhile_

"Alright, the distractions should be set by now." Blaid said as he armed his assault rifle. "We move in, take the Target, and get out. By then Kyoji and his team should be out with at least one of the new machines once things start up."

The other Comando's nodded, and Blaid glanced at his watch. '_ten…nine…eight.._' he thought as he counted down.

_Aube Space_

'_Seven…Six…_'

"Did I ever mention that I hate it when I'm right?" John mentioned as his Mobile Suit, the X deployed its DRAGOON Fangs and ripped a ZAKU Warrior to pieces before twirling around and slicing another one in half with his Katana sword.

"_Your not the only one!_" Naomi replied as her Yeti Kai was being trailed by a pair of Zaku's, but she twirled around and fired both her beam rifle, and 25mm Cannon at them. The Beam Rifle's shot penetrated the Zaku easily, but the 25mm rounds from the Cannon mounted on her unit took a little longer before the Zaku was damaged enough forcing it to retreat.

However, John suddenly felt a familure tingle in the back of his head, and groaned. '_Are you kidding me, _he's _here too?_' he thought just as he pulled his X into a series of dodging maneuvers as he avoided a trio of beams emitting from a Black/Red ZAKU Phantom.

"_Well Well, John Cypher, the ever-so famous Demon Lord of the Round Table._" Kane sneered on the open channel. "_Along with that bitch of yours. Well, time for that re-mach, I suppose, Eh?_"

_With Blaid_

'_Five… Four…_'

Blaid and his team just outside the entrance of the facility their 'Target' resided, their Escorting mobile suits hidden with their Prototype Stealth Cloaks.

"Almost time…" Blaid muttered as he too counted down.

_With Ryu_

'_Three…Two…_'

As Ryu continued too work on his Schematics, he couldn't shake the feeling he was getting at the back of his head. Though he showed no signs of it, Ryu was getting a little scared. '_Something's gonna happen…_' he thought as he glanced at his friends, more in particular Corrine. '_But…what is it?_'

_With Kyoji_

'_One…now!_' With that, a series of explosions could be heard and felt throughout the colony.

The peace Aube has had for the past three years, has come to an end.

**_AN: And cut! The fist chapter to the re-written version of Solar Flare is done! Thanks for all of your help, and see you next time! I leave you with the new Mechs from this chapter: _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>JMW-020 Hoshoku-Sha (Predator)<em>**

**_Unit type: Mass Production general purpose mobile suit_**

**_Manufacturer: Bushido Industries_**

**_Operator(s): Independent Japanese Empire (I.J.E)_**

**_Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso_**

**_Power plant: Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown_**

**_Dimensions: Height 16.2 meters; Weight 7.8 Metric tons_**

**_Equpiment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; _**

**_Fixed Armaments: 2 x 'Bushido' Anti-Armor Swords, mounted on back, hand-carried when in use; _**

**_Optional fixed Armaments: Shield, Mounted on left shoulder; _**

**_Optional Armaments: 'Doberman' Cannon; Bazooka; 105mm Machine Gun; _**

**_Known Pilot(s): Many_**

**_Colors: _**

**_Normal Type- Green_**

**_Space Type-Purple_**

**_EWAC type- Black_**

**_Author's Notes: Looks like the OZ-06MS Leo_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jackson-Class battle Cruiser<em>**

**_Manufacturer: Triad Industries_**

**_Operator(s): Triad Organization, ESFAF_**

**_First Deployment: Unknown_**

**_Length: 250 Meters_**

**_Equipment and Design Features: Sensors, range unknown_**

**_Armaments: 3 x Twin Beam Gun Turrets; 1 x Beam Gun Turret; 8 x Twin-barrel machine gun turrets; 6 x tube missile launcher; _**

**_Mobile Suits: 8_**

**_Technical & Historical Notes:_**

**_The Jackson-Class Battlecruiser was a simple, easy-to-build space ship with standard armor, and heavy armaments. It is also faster than average vessels, and is used for fast-hitting blockade-running operations. As well as being a standard patrol vessel. _**

**_Colors: Same as the Colossus-Class_**

**_Author's Notes: Pretty much based this one off of the Nelson-Class from Gundam SEED. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Johnston-Class Destroyer Escort<em>**

**_Manufacturer: Triad Industries_**

**_Operator(s): Triad Organization, ESFAF_**

**_First Deployment: Unknown_**

**_Length: 235 Meters_**

**_Equipment and Design Features: Sensors, range unknown_**

**_Armaments: 3 x Gatling Gun Turrets; 8 x Twin-barrel machine gun turrets; _**

**_Mobile Suits: 4 _**

**_Technical & Historical Notes:_**

**_The Johnston-Class Destroyer Escort is the most numerous ship in the E.S.A's Space Fleets. Commonly seen as escorts for larger ships like Destroyers, Carriers, Battleships, and Cruisers. _**

**_Colors: Same as the Colossus-Class_**

**_Author's Notes: Pretty much based this one off of the Drake-Class from Gundam SEED. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ZGTF-100 ZAKU Warrior<em>**

**_Unit type: General Purpose mass-production mobile suit_**

**_Manufacturer: Noez Armories_**

**_Operator(s): Principality Of Noez_**

**_Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso_**

**_Dimensions: Height: 17.19 meters; Weight: 73.09 Metric tons_**

**_Powerplant: Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown_**

**_Equipment and Design features: Sensors, range unknown; Hard points for Sorcerer Packs; _**

**_Fixed Armament: Shoulder Shield, mounted on left shoulder; MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk, mounted in shoulder shield, hand-carried when in use; 4 x Hand-Grenades, mounted on hips, Variants include Fragmentation, Flash, Smoke, Thermite incendiary, and High-Explosive; _**

**_Optional fixed armaments: Gunner Sorcerer Pack (M1500 'Orthos' High-energy long-range beam cannon;) Blaze Sorcerer Pack (AGM138 'Firebee' guided missile launcher); Slash Sorcerer Pack (2 x MMI-M826 'Hydra' Gatling Cannons, MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe); _**

**_Optional Armaments: M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Bazooka; MMI-M8A3 76mm Assault Machine Gun; MA-M21 G Beam Rifle; _**

**_Technical and historical notes: _**

**_The Zaku Warrior is known as Noez's current Mass-Produced Mobile Suit. It is also known as the first mobile suit to utilize Beam Weaponry in the whole Earth Sphere. They have the ability to use 'Sorcerer' packs for different armaments, and with their abilities to be used in a veriety of situations in space or on earth, the Zaku is without a doubt one of the most advance Mass-Produced Mobile suits ever created during the Earth Sphere War. _**

**_Known pilot(s): Many_**

**_Colors: Black Torso with Dark Green trimming, Green limbs and head; _**

**_Author's Notes_****_: Looks like a ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior From Gundam SEED Destiny. The Machine Gun is from the GINN, while the Rifle is from the GuAIZ. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ZGTF-150 ZAKU Phantom<em>**

**_Unit type: Commanders Type mobile suit_**

**_Manufacturer: Noez Armories_**

**_Operator(s): Principality Of Noez_**

**_Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso_**

**_Dimensions: Height: 19.05 meters; Weight: 74.70 Metric tons_**

**_Powerplant: Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown_**

**_Equipment and Design features: Sensors, range unknown; Hard points for Sorcerer Packs; _**

**_Fixed Armament: 2 x Shoulder Shield, mounted on shoulders; 2 x MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk, mounted in shoulder shields, hand-carried when in use; 4 x Hand-Grenades, mounted on hips, Variants include Fragmentation, Flash, Smoke, Thermite incendiary, and High-Explosive; _**

**_Optional fixed armaments: Blaze Sorcerer Pack (AGM138 'Firebee' guided missile launcher); Slash Sorcerer Pack (2 x MMI-M826 'Hydra' Gatling Cannons, MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe); _**

**_Optional Armaments: M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Bazooka; MMI-M8A3 76mm Assault Machine Gun; MA-M21 G Beam Rifle; _**

**_Technical and historical notes: _**

**_The ZAKU Phantom is the more advance variant of the ZAKU Warrior. It is faster, more maneuverable, and has two shoulder-shields rather than just one. However its trade-off is that it cannot use the Gunner Sorcerer Pack. These suits are usually piloted by Aces, and Commanders of the Noez Armed Forces. _**

**_Known pilot(s): Many; Ashir Asuka; Kane Hellfurly; Zar Hellfury;_**

**_Colors: Black Torso with Dark Green trimming, Green limbs and head; _**

**_Ashir Asuka Custom: Black Torso, White limbs and head_**

**_Kane Hellfury Custom: Black Torso, Black limbs and head with Red Trimming_**

**_Zar Hellfury Custom: Crimson Red_**

**_Author's Notes_****_: Pretty much a ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom from Gundam SEED Destiny _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ZGTF-195 DOM Trooper<em>**

**_Unit type: Mass Produced Multi-purpose mobile suit_**

**_Manufacturer: Noez Armories_**

**_Operator(s): Principality Of Noez_**

**_Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso_**

**_Dimensions: _****_Height 17.48 Meters; Weight 79.40 Metric Tons;_**

**_Powerplant: Ultra-compact energy battery, power output rating unknown_**

**_Equipment and Design features: Sensors, range unknown; _**

**_Fixed Armament: _****_MA-X848HD Beam Saber, mounted behind right shoulder, hand-carried when in use; 2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked in head;_**

**_Optional fixed armaments: _**

**_Optional Armaments: 360mm giant Bazooka; MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun; 880mm Raketen Bazooka_**

**_Technical and historical notes: _**

**_The DOM Trooper was created as a Multi-use mobile suit that would be as effective on land as it is in space. The DOM shines its brightest in ground combat using its hover system too 'fly' over the land at fast speeds. It is fast, Heavily armored, and deadly. It is favored by many members of the Noez occupation forces on earth._**

**_Known pilot(s): Many; _**

**_Colors: Black Torso with Dark Green trimming, Green limbs and head; _**

**_Author's Notes_****_: Ok, for this one I Took stuff from the MS-09RII Rick Dom II, and the _****_ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper. Appearance-wise, it looks like the DOM Trooper, and has its beam sabres and 20mm CIWS. However its Bazooka's and the machine gun are from the Rick Dom II. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Colossus-Class Stealth Assault Carrier<strong>_

_**Ships of the line: Unknown**_

_**Manufacturer: Fallen Angels**_

_**Operator(s): Fallen Angels**_

_**Equpiment and design features: Sensors, range unknown; Mirage Colloid Stealth system; Rocket Anchor; Gas Stealth Propulsion system**_

_**Armaments: 6 x 225cm High-Energy Beam Cannons; 38 x Vertical Missile Launchers; 16 x 75mm CIWS turret guns; **_

_**Mobile Weapons: 16**_

_**Known Captain(s):**_

_**Colors: Black with Steel Grey Trimming**_

_**Appearance: Based off of the Girty Lue-Class from Gundam SEED Destiny. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GAT-X06K Yeti Kai<strong>_

_**Unit type: Custom General Purpose Mobile Suit**_

_**Accommodation: Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**_

_**Powerplant: Ultra-compact energy batteries, power output rating Unknown**_

_**Equipment and Design features: Sensors, range unknown; **_

_**Fixed Armament: 30mm Machine Gun, mounted on chest; 1 x Musashi III Katana sword, mounted on waste, hand-carried when in use; **_

_**Optional fixed armaments: 25mm Cannon, mounted on left forearm;**_

_**Optional Armaments: J06 Beam Rifle + Beam Bayonet; **_

_**Notes: **_

_**The GAT-06K Yeti Kai is a Heavily upgraded and modified Yeti mobile suit that is by far superior than the Original. This unit is capable of putting up a far better fight than the original Yeti could, and could easily hold on its own against a Zaku Warrior. These units were first created by Ryu Hisanaga for his squad. However afterwards many other pilots of the Yeti's began upgrading their units too what they had so that they could put up a better fight against Noez forces up until the Titan Series was more widely used. **_

_**Colors: Dark Green with black trimming**_

_**Appearance: Looks like the MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi, only the Cannon is mounted on the opposite arm, and can use the MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Regions Type's beam rifle. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGTF-X990: X<br>Unit Type: Prototype Assault Mobile Suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery<br>Special Equipment: DRAGOON System  
>Armament: 2x "CIWS" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 1x Katana, mounted on waist, 1x JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle, mounts MA-M3 heavy sword as bayonet, 6x DRAGOON "Fangs" (Think of the ones that the Gundam throne Zwei uses in 00)<br>Pilot: Ryu Hisanaga  
>Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles The Throne Zwei but is less bulky and does not have the 'Heel' style feet, nor does it have the 'V' on its head.<br>Colors: Primary Black with Red trim, the "Fangs" are blood red in colour  
>Info: With the thoughts of the Newtype theory continuing to spread, Noez developed the first Newtype-use mobile suit, the X. It uses a set of Melee-attack DRAGOON units. During its demonstration of its combat capabilities, Ryu Hisanaga managed too steal the X from right under Noez's noses, and it became his own personal mobile suit. When Ryu disappeared, he left the X in the hands of one of his closest friends, John Cypher. <strong>_


End file.
